Experiment 13
by FrozenWulf13
Summary: What if there was another new person to show up on the eve of the Dread Doctors arrival besides Theo? What if it was someone from Scott and Stiles past? Will he help the Pack or hurt it even more? Follow Kyle Nickelson as they take on the Doctors and try to keep the Pack from falling apart.


**Hey everyone, this is FrozenWulf bringing you all my very first Teen Wolf story to the site. Based on Season 5 with the Dread Doctors.**

 **Im basically throwing a whole new charater into the plot and hopefully he will either help or hurt the pack we will see. Hope everyone enjoys and please feel free to comment at the end. Now on with the show!**

The sounds of machinery... that's what I always heard, along with heavy boot steps. There were 3 sets every time they came to check on me.

I could never tell who they were or who they are cause I was always asleep cause they had me hooked up to a machine that made sure I'd not wake up. I've been asleep for who knows how long, feels like forever.

i could still hear them talking...working...experimenting and I was their guinea pig.

"His condition improves each day."

"Could he be the one to take 'him' down?" I heard a new voice besides the ones I've heard before, but that was all I heard before i succumbed to the abyss of sleep again. That was until what must of felt like days later...

"Release experiment 13." I heard and I could feel my shackles come off around me.

When I opened my eyes for the first time in a long time, I realized I was outside and on the side of what was a road. I tried to stand up but fell back down cause my muscles were still asleep. I was able to finally get up but on shaky legs. I stumbled to the road with my unsteady legs and collapsed just as a car passed me. The sound of squealing tires filled the cold stormy night.

I felt so cold just laying thereon the road motionless and just trying to not fall asleep again. I focused back on the sound of a car door slamming shut and footsteps coming closer. My body was flipped over to be met by an officer from a police or sheriff's department.

"Are...you...alright?" my hearing was muffled and as he said it was broken up.

"This is Deputy Parrish calling for an EMT. I have a unknown male, late teens, barely conscious and hyperthermic. Send medical asap!" he said into his radio on his shoulder.

I could hear pieces of what he said as i started to fade in and out of consciousness. Next thing I knew he was carrying me to his truck and putting me in the passenger seat and wrapping his coat around my naked body to try and stay warm.

"It's gonna be alright, help's coming." I heard him finally say, but my throat was so raw and dry i couldn't speak.

"Do you know your name?" he asked and I looked at him blankly.

'What is my name?' I thought to myself. He was waiting for me to say something and all I could do was nod my head 'no.'

"No, you don't remember then." Parrish said.

I shook my head again saying no as I rubbed my arms to try and warm-up. That's when I seen his face and seen his shock and looked down to my arms covered in scars; old and new, some still looking very fresh.

I was surprised at the amount of scars along my arms and all I could think was 'what did they do to me?'

The ambulance finally arrived and Parrish, I think he said his name was, helped me into it.

"You'll be alright. Your heading to Beacon Hills Hospital. I'll be by to check on you soon." Parrish said.

'Beacon Hills? Why did that name sound so familiar?'I thought before I fell asleep again.

As I slept, I could still feel the pain I went through from the experimentation that the 3 men did to me and the torture from it as it was never ending. They also mentioned something about '13' a lot? Little did I know, I had an old-english style '13' branded onto the back of my neck.

(Hospital)

"What do we have?" Melissa McCall said running beside a gurney that had just arrived after she had started her second shift of the night cause of the storm coming through.

"Deputy Parrish found him on the side of the road near the preserve. Unknown male, late teens, doesn't remember his name and is borderline hyperthermic." the doctor said.

"Alright, lets get him... oh my god!" she froze with a hand over her mouth.

"Melissa?"

"I know this boy, but it can't be?!"

(Sheriff's Station)

"Melissa, you can't be serious. He's been missing for 4 years. We never found a body. We were at his funeral." Sheriff John Stilinski said to Melissa over the phone.

"John, it's him. I'm looking at his breathing unconscious body right now." Melissa whispered into her phone.

"Sheriff?" Officer Rodriguez comes into John's office

"What is it? Kinda in the middle of something." He explained to her.

"I ran the boys prints that Parrish picked up. We got a match sir, but it makes no sense." she said to her superior.

"Let me see." Sheriff Stilinski asked and took the paper from Rodriguez. He looked at the paper over 5 times to see if it was real and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Melissa, hold him there. I'm on my way." he said and hung up his phone.

(Hospital)

"No. NO. NO!" I screamed myself awake covered in a cold sweat and surprised by my new surroundings. I came to the conclusion that I was in a room at the hospital most likely.

I looked around and seen I was hooked up to a couple of heart monitors and an IV drip. When i moved my left wrist, I heard of clang of metal on metal and noticed that i was hand cuffed to the bed.

"What the hell?!" I said and could feel my voice crack from not being used in a long time while I was held by those men.

That's when I heard talking but there was no one in my room and the only noise was the monitors making noise. I tried to focus and was able to tune out the other noises and could hear it coming from outside the room.

"I'm telling you it's him!"

"It can't be Melissa, he's been missing-"

"Then who is that boy that looks like the same child that played with our boys when they were both little and looked up to him like an older brother John?!"

I didn't understand what they were talking about and I didn't understand how i could hear them so clearly almost as if I was right there next to them. All I did know was i wasn't sticking around cause this was starting to scare me.

I started to thrash a little trying to get outta the hand cuffs around my wrist. That's when two people entered the room, a women wearing dark blue hospital scrubs and a man wearing a uniform similar to Parrish's, they must have been the ones I heard talking outside my room cause they got here pretty quick.

"Kyle, Kyle stop!" Stop before you hurt yourself!" The man said trying to restrain me.

"Who are you?! Get away!" I screamed but he was able to pin my arms down.

"Hold him still John." The woman said and injected something into the IV line. It started to take affect right away and my thrashing lessened my the second and next thing I knew the whole room grew dark. I realized then I was sedated as I fell back into darkness.

I woke up, what felt like hours later and realized I had guests in my room now, the same man and woman from earlier.

"take it easy. We had to sedate you cause you were about to hurt yourself. The woman said to me.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and began to speak to them.

"Who are you?" I asked and they looked to each other like they were confused. The man spoke up next.

"You don't recognize us?" he asked.

I looked at them both and shook my head no to them. After I did, they looked at each other and the woman reached into her pocket and I couldn't help but to tense up and scoot back in my bed.

"Easy there, I just want to show you a picture." She said and moved closer to my bed. She pulled out a picture from her pocket and handed it to me and it had three boys playing together on it.

"I held onto this cause, I had always hoped you were alive somewhere and would come back." She said.

I looked at the photo she handed me and could feel my head start to hurt. I was trying to remember, that was my conclusion. I flipped over the picture and seen three names with the ages next to them: Stiles Stilinski age 13, Scott McCall age 13 and Kyle Nickelson age 15.

Reading that final name broke what ever was blocking my memory. With my memory coming back a new image a appeared and it was the men who experimented on me. It was almost as if they were in the room with us but only I could see them. The middle one with the cane stepped forward and pointed at me.

"Awaken experiment 13."

Hearing those words caused something in me to snap, cause I could feel my whole body tense and start to spasm like I was having a seizure.

"Kyle, are you okay!?" The woman asked and as if on cue, the power went out. Melissa and John couldn't tell what was happening to Kyle but all they really knew was they heard the handcuffs break and the sound of a broken window shattering.

When the power came back on, they looked to the bed and seen Kyle was gone and out the window.

"Okay, I don't remember him being able to do that." John said.

"Find the boys and tell them what's happen." Melissa said.

(Streets of Beacon Hills)

I ran through the night not knowing where I was going, just running on instinct and the fact my body felt like it was tearing itself a part.

It started to down pour rain as I ran into what looked like an industrial district of town. I found what looked like an old warehouse building and decided to take shelter in it. I climbed the stairs to a big heavy looking door and opened it and was surprised to see furnishings like someone had lived here, but judging by the lack of scent it has been a while since anyone had been here.

I made my way into the room and as I made it to the center of the room, my body finally gave out to the pain and became too much as I collapsed. I could feel the muscle in my body beginning to move and change with my whole body as if it was tearing apart and re-configuring into something else. My skin became reptilian in nature going along my arms and chest and I could feel my spine break twice and when I looked back I had twin lizard tails growing outta my back. My hands grew razor sharp claws, except my whole right arm grew bigger and looked distorted as the claws grew bigger and started to glow blue. Spines grew along my forearms and along my spine and I could feel liquid seep from them and when the liquid hit the ground I could hear it burn. My face grew more distorted as my brow got heavier and I could feel my ears become more elongated and pointy. My eyes grew sharper and so did my hearing as well. The most excruciating pain came when my bones began to break and lengthen making me grow taller to almost 6'5" feet tall. Finally, my mouth began to hurt so much that when I clenched my teeth they all broke and could taste the metallic taste of blood and could feel new ones grow only when i ran my tongue over them they were razor sharp teeth. The whole transformation felt like it took forever but was only about 5 minutes and the last thing to happen was my eyes change. My left becoming reptilian and my right becoming blank white.

I finally laid back with my back against the cold concrete ground of the room and could feel the pain subside from my body as I grew accustom to my new transformation. I got up off the ground and stumbled to the bathroom and looked in the mirror and was shocked at the transformation.

"What's happened to me?!" I said and hearing my deeper voice.

"You've been awakened by 'them'." I heard and whirled around and bared my new teeth to... a kid?

"What am I?! Answer ME!" I bellowed and could feel the building almost shake.

"Your a combination of things really. Kanima, Wendigo, Beserker, Garuda, Desert King Scorpion, and lastly a werewolf. Final product... a chimera." he said.

"Why am I a chimera? Why did they do this to me?!" I bellowed again trying not to lose it.

"Because your strong and u can save your friends."

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Scott McCall." he said and hearing that name brought memories back of my friends and my childhood.

"Scott!" I yelled and ran for the door.

"Stop! I can take you to him, hut you can't interfere unless he is going to die." he said and all I could do was growl and bare my teeth at him for now.

"Fine, but answer me this. Who are you?" I demanded

"My name is Theo Raeken." the know known Theo said. I grabbed some clothes from the loft I was in and followed Theo to where he led me to the high school where Scott was fighting some other werewolf with the same distorted claws like mine.

"Stay Here. I'm gonna draw Bolasko's attention away." Theo said.

'How does he know the rogue wolf's name?' I thought. Either way, his way wasn't working, cause Theo was getting tossed around like a rag doll. In the end, Bolasko stabbed his claws into Scott and it was killing him.

That's when I snapped and couldn't wait no more. I jumped from the ledge I was perched on and slammed into the ground and let loose a monstrous roar. Everyone's attention shifted to me instantly as I stood to my full height and let my tails slither around behind me.

Bolasko dropped Scott of his claws and turned towards me with them raised.

"Such ferocity. I want it!" he said and charged me with his glowing claws. I did the same and ran at him with my claws ready and we matched each other swipe for swipe with our claws and me using my tails to whip at him.

I got cocky and that's what cost me, cause I hadn't gotten fully use to my new transformation and I tripped myself up and it gave Bolasko an opening to stab me with his garuda claws.

"Your power is mine!" He said triumphantly and I started to laugh with my head down.

"Wrong. It's you who will give me more power!" I said and stabbed him with my glowing garuda claws in the chest, taking away his power. As I regained my footing, my tails slithered around and wrapped around his neck and right arm removing his claws from my chest and held him up high.

"Have mercy." he begged as my tails tightened around his neck and arm.

"I show no mercy to anyone who hurts my friends! Plus, I'm so hungry!" I said and brought him closer to me till I could sink my new teeth into his right arm and take a couple big hunks of muscle and flesh out. My wendigo side sated for now that its had its first taste for living flesh, I let Bolasko go clutching his wounds.

I let out a monstrous roar again after claiming my win against Bolasko and that's when I could feel it. My change was receding and I was transforming back to normal, as I looked down and seen my hands were human again. I hurried and put on the clothes I brought from the loft.

Once I was clothed, I looked back behind me and seen Scott with all his friends and Theo was with them as well. Scott must have felt my stare cause he stepped forward towards me.

"Who are you?" he asked and looked at me with caution in his eyes.

I looked at Scott and then to another teen boy behind him that was about the same age an realized it was Stile's. Seeing them both here made me remember about the picture. I pulled it outta my pocket and looked at it once more.

"It's been a while Scott, and u have definitely come a long way." I said and handed him the photo of us when we were younger. I could see the confusion in his eyes, but slowly, I the dots started to connect together.

"It can't be. You've been missing for four-years." Scott said and fell to his knees.

"Scott? Who is he?" A Asian looking girl had asked.

"The closest person to being an older brother to me and Stile's when we were younger." Scott explained to everyone.

"Scott is that..." Stile's said with Surprise.

"It is Stile's. It's Kyle." he said and all I could do was smile at them.

(Lab)

Bolasko stumbles into the lab with his bleeding and broken arm, grunting in pain.

"Give me another chance?! I just need more power." he cried out out to someone as the lights flickered. He turned his head when he heard the sounds of foot steps and machinery. 3 men walked out from another room, clad in black and wearing what looked to be modified gas masks.

The middle one pulls out a blade from his cane and Bolasko becomes instantly scared.

"No! Wait, wait!" he cried.

"Your condition worsens." the man with the blade says as they surround Bolasko.

"I'm okay, I'm okay. I just need another chance." Bolasko begged.

"You were suppose to remove the obstacles. Time is limited." The middle Doctor said.

"Whatever your here to do, I can help." Bolasko begged one last time.

"No second chances." all three doctors said at the same time as the middle doctor pulled the blade back and thrust-ed it forward.

"NO!" Bolasko cried before being stabbed in the chest and dying from his wounds.

"We leave the task to Experiment 13." The doctors said as crows emerged from Bolasko's chest.

 **Thank you for reading my first Teen Wolf fanfic and please review and comment and tell me what you all thought.**


End file.
